I Have You
by Princess Goodey Goodey
Summary: She left five years ago and she comes back with a five year old daughter. Don't focus to much on the summary just read it and review. :D
1. I'm Coming Back

**Chapter 1: I'm Back**

Who would have thought five years ago AJ Lee would leave the company like it was nothing. Was she not interested? No. Was she disappearing out of the spotlight? Even if she hasn't been in the ring for quite some time she is one of the most talked about Divas in the company. No one knows why she left expect the Board of Directors who said they wouldn't say a word. Truth was, she was pregnant.

Here she is now with a five year old girl with dark hair, stunning green eyes and tan skin. Marie Alexis Mendez, a beautiful, spunky and fun girl who looks and acts like her mother but has a few characteristic of her father like she makes jokes for mostly everything and has no filter when she's talking. Marie is her mother's pride and joy. They're going to be traveling in their new bus because AJ Lee is going back to WWE. Marie is so excited to be going on the road and being homeschooled. I only have one problem in this madness and that is Maries 'idol' CM Punk. Her father but she doesn't know that neither does him. It was a while back before I left the WWE.

**Flashback**

_I was in Chicago helping Kelly Kelly with the BE A STAR program and I wasn't feeling to good. So I went to the hospital to get checked out and I found out I was pregnant. Since I was already in Chicago I thought I would drop by Punks house to give him the news. When I got there I saw a car there that I have never seen before but I decided it was probably one of his friends. I took the spare key that he gave me in case I wanted to stop by and walked in. The house was dark but I heard little noises coming from the bedroom upstairs. As I went up the noises were getting louder and louder. The bedroom door was open just a crack so I peeked in and saw the worst thing ever. My boyfriend, the father of my child was half naked in bed with Lita AKA Amy. I put my hand on my stomach. "Phil." That was the only thing that came out of my mouth. When he looked up and saw me there his eyes widen in shock and took Amy off of him. "April." I ran downstairs after that with tears coming down my cheeks. How could he do this to me? After that I hadn't talked to him for two weeks and I told Vince that I'd be leaving and why. I didn't say goodbye to anyone I just packed my stuff and left._

**Flashback Over**

I didn't realize I was crying at that memory until I felt a tiny hand wipe my tears away. I looked at my daughters face. This little girl is my world and I can't even think what would happen to me if I lost her. "Why so sad mommy?" Marie asked me. "Nothing to worry about ok M." I smiled at my girl. I took our suitcases and put them on the bus two by two. I waited patiently for the bus driver to come which was right on time and got me and Marie on the bus. Once we were off me and Marie went to the living and started playing Mortal Kombat. For a five year old she plays really good. I made dinner and after tuck Marie in bed and layed next to her until she was sleeping. All I was thinking about is Punk. How would we be parents and as much as I hate to admit it I still love him.

* * *

**_A/N Hi guys I hope you like my new story. This time period is 2017 if your wondering and I putting my story Summer Camp or Summer Fling on hold. Sorry to those who were reading it I lost interset. Read and Review. :D -Maxine_**


	2. Here I am

**Chapter 2: Here I am**

By the time we got to Chicago for Extreme Rules it was already seven and Marie was still asleep. I decided to hit the gym for the next half an hour. By the time I got back to the bus I see Marie is wide awake searching through her duffel bag with a breath taking smile on her face. She takes a small black bag out and I know exactly what she has in bag. All of her CM Punk merchandise. She put on her cropped 'In Punk We Trust' shirt that I cut and designed for her, the hat, wristbands and earrings and her red converse. She looked so much like me. I smiled at my little girl which she returned that smiled that brings joy into me. After I got dressed I took my duffle bag and Marie and headed out to SHOW.

When we got there I cover may face with one of my hands and also covered Maries with her hat and quickly guided her to the private dressing room. Vince informed me that I would be against Nikki Bella for the Diva Championship as a return match. As I changed into my ring gear I looked at the monitor and saw the Chicago Street Fight going on with Punk and Chris and let me say this was brutal. I stepped out of the dressing room to look for a stagehand to watch Marie because her match was next. When I went back to the room I see Marie cheering since Punk had won the match. After the commercial break I see Nikki in the ring with her sister saying the mystery woman is probably scared to face her and shouldn't bother because the title isn't going anywhere. I quickly jogged to the gorilla and wait for my theme song. When you heard it coming on the cheers went even louder if it were possible. I skipped down the ring like I always did and grinned at the shocked faces of the Bella's. The match started like any other with punches, kicks, slaps but just to end it AJ came out victorious. The crowd cheered my name and I almost cried having that title in my arms. Walking back up the ramp I took my time with my championship proudly on my shoulder. Going backstage I met up with every Diva in the locker room congratulating me and asking me all kinds of questions. I told them to follow me to my dressing room so we can talk (Leaving the part out of Marie being in there.). Once I opened the door a pair of arms were around my neck. "Congrats Mommy!" Marie said smiling at me and raping her tiny legs around my torso. I looked at the other Divas who were staring at me and Marie as if we were alien. I mumbled a thank you to her and looked at the Divas once again. "Guys, this is my daughter Marie." I looked at Marie to see her eyes full of excitement. "Marie I think you know all of the Divas." I can see the girls still giving me weird looks. "How about you girls comes to the next city with us so we could talk."

They all agreed and went to go get there stuff and change. I took a quick shower, changed to my street clothes and grabbed my duffle bag and waited for the other to arrive. Once they got there I took Maries hand and we walked together to my bus. After a while the girls, mostly Kaitlyn talked to Marie to get to know the young girl better. You can tell just by her faciel expression she was getting along well with everyone. After a while I tucked Marie in my master bed instead in one of the bucks so the girls can sleep there, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked back to the little living room seeing all the Diva in there PJs. "Ok so know are you going to explain why you left and who is the father of Marie." Kelly asked.

"It's a long painful story." I sighed

"We have a lot of time." Eve said turning off the T.V. and facing me like the rest of the Divas. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**A/N I will leave you at that. The next chapter is going to be in Punks point of view. I hope you like the chapter please read and review. Also if you want to give me some ideas to put in the chapter just private message me, I DON'T BITE. -Maxine**_


	3. I Miss Her

**Chapter 3: I Miss Her**

I can't believe it. After all this time she's back. I don't know if I'm dreaming because I see her on the monitor but it this feels to good to be true. Maybe… just maybe I can make things right. I know what happen with Lita hurt her but that was probably the biggest mistake of my life. I know you probably makes me sound like a dick because that pretty much every guy says when the cheat but I can't be more serious. AJ was the best thing that happen to me and because of my stupid mistake I let her spill away. I took a quick shower and tried to hurry to put on my street clothes when seeing her with that Divas Championship on her shoulder walking up the ring and going backstage. I pretty much run back to the gorilla and I see her. AJ Lee. I can't stop staring at her but I can't say anything to her, my mouth is dry. Is the Voice of the Voiceless actually voiceless? I don't really what to say either. I just followed them back to the locker room and when AJ opened the door a little girl like four or five leaps on her and says "Congrats Mommy!" Did I just hear that right? Mom, AJ Lee is a mother. Is that why she left? Who is the dad; it breaks my heart to know she has moved on. I slowly walk back to my locker room feeling I should just cry. I phone starts vibrating and I pick it up not really caring who it was. "Hello."

"Hey man I just wanted to see how you were since you know who is back?" _Kofi_

"I fine just a little upset of what I saw."

"What you're upset because she's back?"

"No I'm so happy to see her again it's just something I saw back at the locker room."

"What was it?"

"She has a daughter." I sighed. There was a long pause on the other line and then he hung up. _What the fuck is that all about? _After I few seconds I hear a knock on the door. When I open it it's Kofi, John, Truth and Zack. They just come in, sit down and look at me. I started to get uncomfortable. "Well say something." I said breaking the silence.

"AJ is a mommy?" Zack asked. I nodded and sat down as well. I feel like throwing up thinking about AJ with some other guy and maybe soon to be married. No I can't think about that.

"Well what are you going to do about it champ? It isn't like you can turn back time and stop you and Amy and I know you wish you could." John said taking of his green hat.

"This is a conspiracy." Truth spoke up. " If you love her so much go win her back. Fight and win!" The boys nodded in agreement. Truth was right wasn't he? Even if he has an invisible child called little Jimmy this is one of the best ideas he got.

"Your right. I love her and I need to show her that tonight." I said walking out of the room than walking back in two seconds later. "What happen?" Kofi asked.

"She probably left already with the other Divas. I heard they were traveling to the next city together."

"Well in that case were riding with you." John said grabbing his stuff that I just noticed was there just like the rest of them. I shrugged I didn't mind the company since it's been a little lonely with just Kofi and not the Geek Goddess. We walked to my bus and I could see in the distance AJ that little girl and the other Divas walking to another bus which I guessed was AJ's but when the little girl dropped something and turned around to pick it up I say her face. Tan skin, dark hair and something that caught my eyes were her eyes, green. She as adorable and looks just like her mother. She grabs her mothers hand and goes in the bus. I stare at the bus as it drives to the distance and I feel the same feeling I did when AJ left. Alone. I sighed and walked in my bus sitting on the couch thinking what would better than having her back in my life. Nothing, nothing would be better. I wish she was here right now, kissing my neck and telling me how much she loves me. But maybe I lost my chance but like Truth said I have to fight for her to show her how much I love her. I miss her.

* * *

_**So sorry for keeping you waiting. Review please. Next will be AJ's POV and how is Punk going to fight for her. :D -Maxine**_


	4. Nightmares

**Chapter 4: Nightmares**

I just told the Divas about me and Punk. What we were, when he cheated and him being Marie's father. Kaitlyn was close to getting of the bus and find Punk just to kill him but we got her to cool off. Right now all the Divas are asleep (except for Kaitlyn). Were watching The Hunger Games when we heared a large wail "MOMMY!" I ran over there as fast as I could and when I get there I see Marie crying and rocking herself back and forth. I slip into bed with her and immediately she wraps her around me and I do the same. I stroke her hair until she stops crying a bit. I see Kaitlyn sitting on the corner of the bed so I pat the space next to us and she slides in the bed and puts an arm on Marie to. "What did you dream about M?" I whispered to my daughter knowing it was another nightmare.

"T-that y-you le-ft m-m-me." she held me tighter and it's breaking my heart to know my daughter is in pain.

"I would never leave you, M. I love you and I right here." Now my face was buried in her hair and I'm holding her as tight as if she would slip away.

* * *

Me and AJ were watching The Hunger Games when we heard a loud wail "MOMMY!" and AJ ran out of the room faster than a bullet. I slowly went to the room to see AJ and Marie holding each other for dear life. AJ patted the open space next to her and I slide into the bed and put and arm around Marie. . "What did you dream about M?" I heard AJ whisper.

"T-that y-you le-ft m-m-me."

"I would never leave you, M. I love you and I right here." AJ is a great mother and knows exactly what to say when it comes to her baby girl. I quietly slipped out of the bed and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a cup of water and went back into the room. I handed the water to Marie who gave me a thankful smile which I returned. When she gave me the glass back I gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out. After putting the glass back I went to all the bunk beds in the other room to see all the other Divas still asleep. I layed in my bed and thought that me and Punk are going to have serious talk but for now I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

I can't sleep no matter how hard I try. All I can think about is her and that little girl. Maybe I'll get to talk to her but will she talk to me? Would she want to see? Does she miss me as much as I miss her? So many questions but little answers. I heard loud footsteps behind me and I come face to face with Kofi.

"Hey man, penny for your thoughts?" he said as he sat down next to me.

"Just a penny."

"Well you over think to much. I'll be broke if I give you more." We chuckled at that.

"Just thinking about her again. What am I going to do?" I didn't know what to do I had to do something.

"Well first thing you should do is talk to her and explain what happen to your relationship and why it ended so badly." Kofi knew exactly what to do in pretty much any situation. He was right wasn't he? I grabbed my phone from the table and started to type the number of the person who may o9r may not want to see me right now.

"_Can we talk on Friday, please –Punk_

Me and Kofi waited for a few minutes and when I thought she wasn't going to answer my phone vibrated.

"_OK, see u on Friday." – AJ_

I smiled, put my phone on the couch went to the bedroom feeling like I could finally go to sleep.

* * *

_**I know it's short but review. I did AJ's, Kaitlyn's and Punk's POV. Poor Marie having nightmares. I'll post a new chapter if I get aleast five more reviews. Until next time -Maxine**_


	5. Meeting Marie

**Chapter 4: Meeting Marie**

He wants to talk to me. I didn't think he would want to be in the same building let alone talking. I wonder how he would react if he met Marie. Would he like her? Hate her? But upset knowing she was his? So much questions it almost made her head hurt. I got dressed than dressed Marie in her CM Punk merchandise and dark blue converse. I walked out of the bus with Marie holding her hand and walking back to the live show. I went to my locker room and started to change into my ring gear when Marie says she's hungry. I told her she could go to catering by herself but once she gets her food to come back.

* * *

I was so happy to go to Smackdown and finally get to talk to AJ face to face. Me and John walked to the Live Show and went to catering together. We sat down next to a monitor and watched The Big Show vs Daniel Byran. "So Phil you going to talk to AJ." John asked taking a bit out of his finger sandwich. I nodded. "Ok but listen don't beupset if she says something you don't want to hear or if she's with someone else."

"I'll try but I don't know what to do if she won't ..." I didn't get to finish that sentence because it a large scream of excitement startled us. When we turn to see who it is all I can say I was shocked. There standing a few feet away as AJ Lee's daughter. She was wearing my gear with dark blue converse. So much like her mother. She skipped over to us and stood before us. "Hi." she said with a beautiful smile on her face.

John was the first one to speak. "Hello sweetheart, what's your name?" he asked.

"My names Marie." Thats a cute name. "I'm a big fan of the to of you. But mostly you Mr. Punk." I laughed a little.

"Call me Punk, Marie." I smiled at her. It's really hard not to like her even if she was the daughter of the love of my life.

"Marie where's your mommy?" John asked her.

"She's in her locker room getting ready. Than I got hungry so I told her I was going to get something to eatsthere and come back." She went behind us and started taking some stuff of the table and onto a plate. Once she got what she wanted she stood infront of us again."Do you want to go talk to mommy?" Marie asked. We nodded and followed the young girl to the privite locker room. She opened the door and we followed. There she was putting on some make up was AJ didnt notice anyone was in here cause she continues to put on eye liner. "Mommy I made so new friends." Marie cheers getting her mothers attention.

"That's great ... Oh" She says when she sees me and John. She suddenly looks nervous. This can't be good.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What will happen on the next chapter? Punk just met Marie. Will AJ tell Punk the truth. Stay tuned and please review. If you want to send some ideas feel free to IM me. Until Next time. -Maxine**


	6. Let's Talk

**Chapter 5: Let's Talk**

I'm in some deep shit right now. Here he is, the father of my child. Punk is in my locker room with John. I wasn't planning on talking to Punk until the show ended so I could make up an excuse saying Maries tierd or something. But here he is looking great as ever. I wonder of he's still with Lita, shake that thought out of my head. If me and Punk are going to talk I would like to do it in private not when my sweet baby girl and the golden boy is here. They notice my discomfort so John says something that I almost thank him and kill him for. "Marie how about I show you around the place so mommy and Punk could talk." Marie looks at me with hopeful eyes but I was going to say anyway. I nod to her and she jumps happily and holds John's hand as he leads her out. So now I'm left with Punk.

"So ..." Punk says starching the back of his neck. Eyes never leaving mine.

"So ..." I say too.

"Sweet girl you have there. She's really something." He smiles at me. That same smile that always warmed my heart. I mentally slap myself for thinking that. This is the guy that cheated in me.

"Thankyou." Thats all I can say.

"I wanted to take about what happen before you left." There it subject I've been avoiding.

"What about it?" I said like it was no big deal. He didn't by what I was saying.

"First I would like to say I'm so sorry that I hurt you like that. I have no idea why I would do such a thing to you ... because your my world. The that keeps sane every day. I know that I hurt you do bad but please accept my apology. Let's be friends please." I had no idea what to say. When I opened my mouth I started to cry. I didn't know what to say or do. He opened his arms and i gladly accepted missing the warmed of his body. He stroked my hair until I stopped crying. I pull back a little looking into his eyes, getting lost in those green orbs I felt as if we were together. He leaned in a little and some fear came into me but I couldn't stop it. Our lips were jcents centimeters away until the door swung open I quickly pulled apart to see Marie and John. Marie looked clueless but John saw what happen. I asked them if they could watch Marie while I went to do a promo. After the promo I went back to my locker room to see Marie sleeping on the small couch. I smiled at my babies small figure on the couch and planted a kiss on her forehead. John said he had to go somewhere so it was just me and Punk...again. His phone started to ring and he stepped out of the room to answer. When he came back almost cursing everthing. "What happened?" I asked.

"My bus broke down now I don't have a ride to the next city. I'll probably have to go on a plane to get to the next city." he sighed and I bit my lip. I knew I shouldn't do this but it slipped out. "Want to go with us?"

"What?" he didn't think she would do something like this.

"Would you like to go with me and Marie to the next city?" she asked again.

"Umm.. Ok."

"Well let's go we have a long trip." she said taking her bag and was about to get Marie until Punk insisted on carring her. We went to the bus and he went in first and when he was out of sight she mumbled"This is going to be a long ride." than she got in waiting to see what would happen.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! What will happen in the bus. Review please :D -Maxine**_


	7. In The Bus

**Chapter 7: In the Bus**

When I got on the bus I dressed Marie in her PJ's and lyed her down on the master bed and gave her a quick kiss in the forehead. I put on my PJ's and went to the living room to see Punk sitting on the couch with some basketball short and a plain white t-shirt. He turned his head and smiled at me. I sat next to on the couch and we sat there for a little while until Punk broke the ice. "So... thanks for letting me travel with you to the next city." He said smiling slightly. I nodded than that awkward silence came again. I can see from the corner of my eye Punk is staring at me. I looked at him closely all I saw was sorrow in those beautiful green orbs. "I miss you." He whispered.

"I missed you to." I whispered back with my eyes getting glassy. Just looking at him I almost forgot how much pain he put me through me, _almost_. I knew I still loved him even if I want to hate him I just can't. It frustrates me so much. He leans in and I stay in the same spot. "Punk." I try to get him to stop.

"Just tell when you want me to stop and I will." He continues to lean in and I can't say anything because I kind of want this to happen. Finally our lips connected for the first time in five year I've feel complete again like I just found my other half. I put my arms around his neck deepening the kiss while he placed his arm around my waist kissing me with just as much passion. Next thing I know is I'm on my back with Punk on top of me his hands going all over my body. All of my troubles just come out of my mind when I'm with him. I hungrily put my hands on his shorts and his hands about to put my shirt over my head when I hear an EARTH shattering scream. I was confused at first until I realize it was Marie. I push Punk off of me and fix my shirt as I quickly go to the bedroom. Marie sits on the bed with her eyes opened and filled with tears. She opens her arms for me to go into which I do and I wrap my arms around her to. She really quiet but I can still feel the salty tears running down her face. I immediately know she was having another nightmare. I see feel leaning on the door with a worried expression on his face. I put Marie in my lap and rock her back and forth. "What happen this time M?" I whispered.

"S-some on-e w-was try-ing t-t-to kill m-me. A-nd y-ou tried t-to sa-ve me bu-t ...but." she started to choke so I just told her to shush and stroked her hair. My poor baby girl. She looks at me with those beautiful green eyes. "You're not going to leave me right?" She asked clinging onto me.

"Of course not." I buried my head in her dark chocolate locks. Marie moves her head to the side and sees Punk standing in the doorway and she smiles a little. She pats the bed next to her and sits next to her. She gets off my lap and hugs Punk and he returns it. I was shocked because never lets go of me when she has nightmares and I'm also happy to see Punk looking like the father he was meant to be. After a while we all go to sleep like the perfect family I always wanted us to be.

**_That was sweet. I was a little upset I didn't get alot of reviews for the last chapter but ok. Can I get aleast five more reviews. Next chapter is Punk POV and AJ finally tells Punk Marie is his Father. Review.- Maxine_**


	8. The Truth

**Chapter 8: The Truth**

I wake up to see a beautiful girl and a beautiful woman sleeping soundly next to me. Memories of last night come back in my mind. What almost between me and and and seeing a little girl like Marie having nightmares. My heart goes to her, it really does. I sit up and go to AJ's side of the bed and plant a quick kiss on her forehead before walking out. I sit in the living room and turn the TV on at a low volume not to disturd the girls sleeping in the other room. I notice my phone is blinking on the couch so I grabbed it to see I have a text from John and Kofi.

'I'm riding with Truth to the next city. Want to come?' -Kofi

'How are you going to the next city?'-John

I quickly texted 'I'm riding with AJ.' After about twenty seconds I already had a reply.

'WHAT! I didn't expect that to happen.'- John

'Woah let's hope she doesn't kill you or something. You better tell us what happens once you get here.'-Kofi

I typed a quick 'Ok.' and went to the kitchen to make some coffee to see Aj standing there with a coffee in both of her hands giving me a knowing smile. I smile back and she passes me a mug. "Good moring." she says. "Did you sleep well?" she smilies brightly at me and I can feel myself getting butterflies in my stomach. We sit no the couch sipping our coffee. I brought up what happen with Marie and AJ started to look unconfortable. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just -" she stopped and covered her face in her hands.

"Just what?" I said.

"Marie. There something I haven't told you." she says but not looking at me. I nod letting her finish. "Well Marie is-is y-y-" She takes a deep breath. "She your daughter." she says this so fast I almost miss it. I have a daughter, that's the only thing I can think of. I suddenly get upset, how could she not tell me. That girl is half mine._ Well you did cheat on her._ I curse at myself mentally for being upset. I see AJ staring at me almost if she's trying to read my expression. I feel happy I have a baby girl but I have a few mixed emotions like if Marie didn't want me in her life. My head starts to hurt and I suddenly feel dizzy. "Could you please say something?" AJ says in a small voice.

"I need some air." With that she goes to the bus driver and tells him to stop at the nearest gas station. When we get there I quickly set out of the bus a sit on the bench for a few minutes before going back on the bus and started getting dressed and putting my stuff in my suitcase.

"Your leaving." AJ said from behind me. I nodded.

"Yeah. I need some time to think about this." she nodded understandingly. After I got my stuff I walked out of the bus and called a taxi. I saw AJ's bus leave and I felt lonely again.

* * *

He left me. Why would he leave me like that. Once the bus left the gas station I started to cry. He may never come back. I cried for what felt like hour until I heard a small voice behind me. "Mommy." I turn around to see Marie holding her stuffed bear she calls 'Punkette' in her hands. She walks to me and knelles in front of me put her head on my lap. She just looks at me. "What happen?" she asked.

"Nothing-" I smile at her and put her on my lap. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Who would you want to be your daddy?"

"Punk!" she says with so much excitement.

"Well I have something I want to tell you."

"What? What? What?" she's bouncing a little in my lap.

"Well he is your daddy." I say. I see her eyes goes wide.

"He is. Yes! Yes! Yes!" she jumps all around the room chanting 'Yes' and I can't help but laugh thinking of Daniel. She's so happy and I intend to keep her happy. No matter what but right now I need to talk to Phil.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Just want to say really quick is.. What the fuck is wrong with Punk. He attacked a fan on Monday. When I saw it I was like 'Oh shit.' if you want to see it there's a bunch of videos on YouTube. Anyway I hope you like the chapter. If I get aleast 5 more review I'll update again. Well until next time.-Maxine**_


	9. Where Does This Leave Us?

**Chapter 9: Where Does This Leave Us**

The whole has been intense. Punk has been avoiding her all week long, he didn't even go to Smackdown. AJ had no idea what to do she would pace and cry every time she was alone just like when he cheated. It was now Monday night So AJ and Marie were getting ready to go to the show. Marie had a pink shirt on with black hearts everywhere with black jeans and pink converse. AJ had a Pokemon shirt with blue jeans and light blue converse. Once both girls were ready they went of to the show.

Once there they headed to the Divas locker room. Once in all the woman started talking to Marie. They all loved that little girl. There was going to be a Battle Royal to see who will AJ face at the next PPV event which was over the limit. This time AJ was going to bring Marie with her when she joins Micheal Cole and Jerry Lawler at commentatery. The Battle Royal wasn't till later and AJ had to talk to Vince about what's going on with Phil. So she left Marie with Kaitlyn.

* * *

Kaitlyn was taking me around the building to show me some really cool stuff. I met Randy and his daughter Alanna and she's nice. I met Zack, Woo woo woo! Right now me and Kaitlyn are sitting next to a monitor watching Cody Rhodes vs The Big Show when I see someone I've been wanting to see all week long. I quickly get up and skip to him. When I'm right behind him I speak up. "Hi daddy!"

* * *

I turn my head immediately when I hear the word daddy. I see my... well daughter smiling at me. I should have know she was mine but I didn't. I missed five years of this little girls life and I don't plan on losing anymore. It's time for me to become a 'Daddy'. I smile at the young girl and kneel down at her length is hard causes she's really short. Just like her mother. "Hi sweetheart how have you been?"

"I'm good but something is wrong with mommy. She been looking sad the last few days." probably because I left.

"Well were is mommy?" I need to tell her whats going to happen between us.

"She said she had to go somewhere imporant. Oh daddy guess what." I chuckle a bit and from the corner of my eye I can see Kaitlyn watching us ... well mostly me.

"Whats up short stuff?"

"Mommies taking me to ringside." she squealed hearing herself say the news again and suddenly Punk started getting nervous over his daughters safety. But he let it slide knowing that AJ was not in a match so they'll just sit at commentartery. I now see Kaityln talking with someone on the phone. When she finished her conversation she walked up to us with a smile for Marie and a glare for me. I guess AJ tolled them what happen.

"Marie it's time to go. Mommy going to wait for you at the curtain." she tells her.

"Oh ok. Bye daddy." she waved at me and skipped away with Kaityn following.

* * *

I waited for Marie to come so we could go already. When she got there all she looked super happy. I was about to ask why she was so happy but I was interrupted by my music. I grabbed Marie's hand and walked down the ramp to the commentary table were we greeted by Jerry and Micheal. They were going to get another chair for Marie but I sat her on my lap. Looking at her face you can see she was having the time of her life. I put on my headset and watched The Divas get into the ring. I made my comments about some of the Divas watching who got first. In the end it was Eve who got the win. I smiled at the woman and clapped when she looked at me and Marie. We said our goodbyes and I walked back up the ramp with the Divas Championship on my shoulder and Marie's hand in mine.

When I went backstage I see the man whose been avoiding me all week long. The WWE Champion CM Punk. He gives me a small smile and points to his locker room. I nod my head before going back to the Divas locker room and taking a quick shower. After putting on my street clothes I ask Eve if she could watch Marie for a few mintues. She agrees so I go to locker room and take a breathbefore knocking on the door. Punk opens the door and he looks kind of surprised to see me here but let's me in. I sit in the couch and I'm about to open my mouth but he starts first. "April."

"Yes?"

"Where does this leave us?"

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! What will AJ say. I added a little Marie there. Isn't she so cute? Anyway review and if you have any idea for this story just IM me and I'll try to add anything you guys want. Until next time. :D - Maxine**_


	10. Just Be Friends

**Chapter 10: Just Friends**

"_Where does this leave us?" _AJ had no idea how to answer that question. Where they going to try to get back together. _But he cheated on me, I don't want to get hurt again but I do miss him._ It was so hard to decide if they should start where they left off. She sighed and looked at Punk. He wasn't looking at her he was playing with his fingers. Wanting him to look at me she a hand on his. He looked at her right in her eyes.

_Green eyes to brown eyes._

Those eyes that I would lose myself every time I see them. I made my descion. "Phil. I honestly don't know what I want right now. Maybe we should just be friends first. After what happen I don't know if I should trust you but I'll do it for Marie." He looked a little hurt when she said she's doing this Marie but quickly recovered getting a second chance.

"Umm... ok." he scractched the back of his neck nervously. "Do you mind if I ride with you again. I would kind of like to get to know my daughter."

"Yeah...sure." she said as she sat up and started to walk out of the room until she saw him in the same spot. She laughed. "You coming or not." he blushed a little and smiled while he got his bag and walked out with her not noticing there fingers come together. They walked back to the Divas locker room to see Marie sitting Indian style on the couch talking with Eve. They both looked up at us and saw there hands together the to couldn't help but smile. They both took Marie's hands and walked back to the bus.

"_Cause if you jump, I will jump too. We will fall together from the building ledge, never looking back at what, we've done, we'll say it was love cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue." _Marie started to sing 'Skyway Avenue' by We The Kings and Punk couldn't help but smile at the young girl. When they got to the bus they changed into there PJs and sat on the couch to watch a movie. They descised on watching 'The Avengers'. At some part of the movie AJ's head was on Punks lap and Marie was on AJ's stomach. Punk was barely paying attention to the movie, instead focusing on the two girls next to him. His princess and his queen.

Marie fell asleep on her mothers stomach. AJ was about to get up and put Marie in bed until Punk stopped her. "I got it." he whispered. He carefully picked up the sleeping and walked to the masters bedroom. He tucked her into the bed and looked at the girl. She was the clear definition of her mother. He placed a quick kiss on his princess and walked out to his queen. He sat down in the same spot and let AJ put her head in his lap again.

"So are we a family now?" he asked putting his fingers in her light brown locks.

"I think so. But what about us? I can't just forget about what happen." she looked right at me and I felt the need to kiss her.

"I know we can't forget... but how about we start all over." she closed her eyes and then sat up and looked into my eyes.

_Green eyes to brown eyes_

"How do we do that?" I smiled at what I was going to do.

"Hey, names Phil." she smiled knowing what what I was going to do. "call me Punk. I heard you can rock the Xbox how about we hang out sometime."

"I'd like that." she put hand out for me to shake but instead I kissed her hand. She blushed and I knew this could but my second chance. I pray that I won't blow it.

* * *

_**Aawww! She's giving Punk a second chance. How nice. Well review and lets get the next chapter up soon. -Maxine**_


	11. How About a Date?

**Chapter 11: How About a Date?**

There is only way to describe the last two weeks. Pure bliss. Spending as much time as they could to do family things like going to movies, and restaurants. Punk was glad to have the love of his life back in his arms were she belong and AJ was so happy they really were a family from now on. Marie is happy to have two people in her life when she needs them.

It was now Monday the day after the PPV event of Over the Limit and Punk was nervous. He was finally going to ask AJ on a "first" date. He felt the same way when he did ask her on a first date almost five years ago but now it's different. But Phil had to put those thoughts aside because he had a triple threat match with Daniel and Kane and he needed to focus. Right now he was kicking and punching a dummy in the gym with his headphones on listening to his favorite band. He stopped when someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to the side to see his road wife standing there. "Bus is fixed." Kofi said sipping some water he had in his hands. Punk was happy and upset. Happy his bus was fixed but upset because it meant no more riding with AJ and Marie. Kofi saw his experisson change. "But we get the bus next Monday so you still have the week to ride with you baby and your babies mama." Punk smiled and blushed a bit which made Kofi.

"That's good."

"So tell me." Punk looked at Kofi confused.

"Tell you what."

"Hows it going with you and AJ."

"Everything's fine. Almost perfect." he admitted but little did he know perfect will not be the way things are later.

"Do tell."

"Well were in the friends zone but I think it's time for me us to go back into a relationship."

"Well I wish you good luck."

"Lucks for losers."

"That's why I'm wishing you good luck." Kofi laughed as Punk glared at him.

"Well I have a match so I'll see you later."

"Later man." And with that Kofi walked away leaving Punk to get ready for his match againest GOATFACE! Yes! Yes! Yes!

* * *

After the show Punk took his two favorite girls to Five Guys for a late night meal. They all seated and quickly went to a conversation about Maries birthday which was coming up in a month.

"So Marie what would you like to do for your birthday?" Punk asked his daughter before taking a bit out of his burger.

"I want it to be fashion. Like a fashion show birthday. I can be a model." she smiled than turned to her mother. "Mommy would you make a dress for my please."

"Of course I would make your dress. Anything for you M." She kissed the small girl on her forehead and got a small giggle in return. Punk watched the two very important people in his life continue to laugh at each other. Once they finally stopped they went right back to there food sitting in comfortable silence until Punk finally spoke up.

"AJ-" she looked up from her food showing she was paying attention. "we have been friends for the last two weeks and I feel like its going great. Do you feel the same way?"

"Yeah I think you and me have been going well as friends." She smiled brightly at me.

"I glad you think that because-" I cleared my throat. "how about we go on a date?" When I looked up to see her face it looked pale and was experrisonless. She was looking at something behind me and I was almost scared to turn around but I did anyway. I had the same face AJ had cause standing in the door was Amy.

* * *

**_Don't you just love cliffhangers! Amy's back. That is awkward and it's going to be more awkward in the next chapter when you find out what she has with her but for now, Review. :D-Maxine_**


	12. Awkward

**Chapter 12: Awkward**

I look over Punks shoulder for a split second and now I regret it because standing in the door is Amy Dumas. Lita. The woman I used to idolize in the WWE until I saw her in bed with my ... I don't know if I should say boyfriend or ex boyfriend. But yet she still is a big influence in my life positive and negative. She spots our table and smirks. Than I see something or someone behind her. There is Edge AKA Adam and a little boy about the same age as Marie with brown spiked up hair, pale skin and brown eyes. Then Amy lands her eyes on me and I feel like hiding. I see Punk looking at her too. She walks over to us and stands right infront of me. "Hey guys long time, no see." she than looks at Marie. "and who is this?" she asked looking right at Marie. You can see by Marie's face us that she's scared. Marie puts her head on my arm still looking at Amy when Punk finally spoke up.

"This is Marie. Our daughter." When he said daughter I saw the envy flash in Amy eyes but it quickly disappeared and she gave us a tight smile and turns to the little boy.

"This is my son Julian." Julian smiled and waved at us. I smiled slightly at the kid. There was still a question I hope she wouldn't ask, I just wanted her to walk away and go back to where she came from.

"Do you guys mind if we sit with you?" There it is. The question I didn't want her to ask.

"Sit." I say like it was no big deal. Julian sits next to Marie and they quickly start a conversation when Julian brought up video games while the rest of us listened and sat in awkward silence. Lita is the first to speak.

"So how old are you Marie?" she asked my daughter.

"I'm five." She says proudly. I see Lita is up to something. I see it in her eyes. I don't want the kids to hear any of this conversation so I look around the place and see a little kids zone for them to play.

"Hey Marie" she looks up at me. "why don't you go play for a little in the kids zone." She nods and asks Julian if he would like to go with her and he agrees so they both get out of there chairs and go play. Adam excuses himself to go to the bathroom.

"So.. Marie is five." Amy ask. I nod. "well how could you have her if you were gone-" she stops in mid-sentence and smiles evilly and I knew she was going to say it. I wasn't prepared to hear this now. "so you left after you saw me and Punk having... sex." I can feel my eyes going glassy but I try to ignore the feeling but it's hard when I can see it replying in head, over and over again.

"Yeah, I was pregnant at the time and I left so I could just focus on Marie." I confuss but I can't bring myself to look at Amy or Punk. Amy is loving exactly what she is doing to me but I won't cry, I won't show her I'm weak.

"And Punk" she turns her attention away from me. "how are you?We haven't really talked after the little get together we had." I still can't bring myself to look at Punk, I might break. I look at the clock to see it is almost midnight. Im about to say we should go but as always my baby girl is alway at the right place at the right time.

"Mommy, daddy I'm tired can we go?" she ask. Me and Punk nod not wanting to hear anymore shit Amy has to say. We say goodbye, pay the bill, grabb our stuff and Marie and leave faster than a speeding bullet. We get back on the bus I go right to the bathroom, sink to floor and start to cry. I just can't help it anymore. Amy is ruining my life. I cry and cry salty tears listening to the sound of the bus moving until a thought pops into my head. I am worthless.

* * *

_**Poor AJ. :(. Well Amy is bad and what is she planning? You have to stay tuned to know. Don't worry I won't make you wait long for a new chapter. Review?-Maxine**_


	13. Love

**Chapter 13: Love**

The second we get on the bus AJ locked herself in the bathroom crying. I picked Marie up and helped her into her PJ's. I carefully put her into one of the bunks in the other room. I placed a kiss on her forehead and I'm about to walk out until. "Daddy."

"Yes?"

"Why is mommy sad?" she asked. I sat down and stroked her cheek.

"Don't worry M, me and mommy are just going to talk." she nodded. I stood up and was about to walk out of the room but I stopped when I heard Marie say the sweetest thing.

"I love you daddy." With that she fell into a deep slumber. That was the first time she said I love you.

"I love you too princess." I whispered. I close the door slowly an walk to the bathroom. "AJ." I said softly.

"Go away." I heard her mumble.

"AJ please come out."

"I SAID GO AWAY!" She yelled then started choking on her sobs.

"AJ be reasonable and please come out." It was breaking his heart to know his mistake has affected her. After a few minutes AJ finally came out. Her eyes were red and puffy with mascra all over. I opened my arms and she quickly buried her face in my chest. I storked her hair and took her to the masters bedroom. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a wet napkin. When I go back into the room I see AJ is in the same position I left her in so I sit on the bed next to her and start to wipe the mascra off her face. AJ just looks at me but doesn't say a word. I take her shies off and take mine off and put them in the closet. I'm about to look for her PJ's until AJ finally speaks. "Punk."

"What's up?"

"Do you love me?" she asked softly.

"With all my heart, if not more." I say.

"Then show me." I was shocked but did as what I was told. I pushed her lightly on the bed then climb on top off her making sure I didn't put my weight on her then I press my lips on hers, putting my hands behind her head deeping the kiss. My hands start to move down her back wanting to feel her skin again. I feel her relaxing by my touch. I rub her back and she moans in my mouth. My hands start to rise her shirt but once the fabric is bunched under her and bra and breast. I look her and she nods. I tossed the shirt to the other side of the room and I also take off mine. I start to trail kisses on the neck and collarbone while hearing her moan my name. I unstrap her bra and slide it off her arms. I swirl my tongue on each of her hardning nipples feeling her shiver in delight a as she storks my member and I groan. I'm already hard but I want to give AJ as much pleasure I can before I can't controll myself. I get off of her and start to fumble with her belt. Once off I un bottom her jeans and slide them down her long tan legs. I make her sit up as I kneel infront of her. Using my teeth I slowly take her panties off. When there at her ankles I grab them and throw them somewhere. I open her legs look for her opening with my tongue. Once I find her clit I stick my tongue I there the faredest I could while she grabs my hair moaning and almost falling back in the bed. She taste sweet just like I remeber. I keep darting my tongue in and out until I can't take it.

I stand up taking my jeans and boxers off letting my member come out. I pin her on the bed again and start kissing her all over again. I grind my member on her legs letting her feel his hardness. I pull back and position my self between her legs. "Do it please." she begs.

Hearing her begging turned me on so much put myself inside her quickly. She screams in pleasure but I cover it with a kiss and remind her that there is a five year old girl sleeping in the room next door. At first I start off slow but after a while I let her moans tell me how fast I should go. I thrust myself into her one more time before I let go. AJ has her eyes closed but she still speaks. "I love you Phil." she snuggles into my chest and goes into a deep sleep.

"I love you too April. So much." I kiss the top of her head finally being able to fall into a peaceful, undistured sleep.

* * *

_**Finally the AJ and Punk get together. Let's pray it last. Well now just review and a new chapter will be up soon. - Maxine**_


	14. Marie Knows

**Chapter 14: Marie Knows**

I wake up from the best sleep ever to see the most handsome man alive sleeping peacefuly next to me. I smiled thinking of last night. I planted a quick kiss on Punks lips and got up. I looked for my underwear and found it next to the closet. I slid it up my legs and put on my white robe. I go to the kitchen to see Marie sitting down on the chair with her hands crossed. I she smiling at me, but not just any smile it was my _Crazy Chick _smile. When she does that it means she knows something. She was also holding her bear Punkette. "Good morning mommy." she says sweetly.

"Moring M. How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Oh I slept fine but how are you. Did you have ... _fun__._" she giggled as I turned bright red. This girl is smart but she shouldn't know about that stuff. I answer her truthfully because she'll keep asking.

"They don't call your daddy _best in the world." _We laughed. My face was still red but I tried to ignore it. "Do you want to help me cook breakfast?" she nodded and stood up. I told her what to do and we made pancakes, bacon and eggs. I served the fooI and put it on the table. I sat Marie down and then went into the room to wake Punk up. When I walked in I saw Punk already up putting on some boxers and a t-shirt. He smiled when he saw me and I returned it. "Breakfast is ready." I stated. I walked our to him and gave him a peck on the lips. "You know Marie knows." His eyes widened and I could see his ears turn red yet he started laughing.

"Smart kid we got." He put on his shirt and we walked back to the kitchen. We ate breakfast like a family having a great conversation about the relationship of the Joker and Harely Quinn. _Everything is great. Amy won't ruin my life again._

* * *

After eating Marie went to play on the Xbox. Me and AJ went back into our room we talked when AJ said she was going to take a shower. Before she left I spoke. "AJ." She turned to me. "Can I shower with you?" I asked almost shyly. She blushed but nodded. I grabbed my towel and followed her. We went inside and I locked the door. I turned to to see she was looking at herself in the mirror. I wrapped my arms around her waist and started sucking at her neck. She moved her head to the side to give me some more skin. I took of my shirt of quickly and went right back to her neck. She had her eyes closed but still giggled and moaned when I nipped at her neck. I slowly took my boxers off with my mouth still at her neck. After I was naked I started undoing her robe. I slide the robe off her arms and her underwear.

I let her turn around to face me but when she did I got attacked with kisses. All over my face, neck and chest. I groaned and let my member harden. I wouldn't let her be in control off me though. I pushed her lightly to the door of the bathroom and putting my hands in her bare hips. I connected my lips to her and bite her lip. She gasped and I slipped my tongue in her mouth. We fought but I quickly won. I opened the shwer door and put me and AJ inside. I put the water on and put it cold. I smirked and put AJ in the water making her gasp and scream a little. She turned us around and I shivered as the water hit my bare back.

I kneeled down on the shower floor wanting to get a good look at her womanhood. I put one of her legs on my shoulder and went up meeting her clit. I felt her shiver slightly and I smirked. I started licking and sucking her but not going in her. I know she was getting impatient but I still did it. "Please." she whispered. I smiled.

"Please what?" I said than started licking her clit but not going in her. She moaned.

"Ummm Punk please do it." she said. I did what she told me and let my tongue enter her. She screamed in pleasure and I started grabbing my hair. After a while I took my tongue out and stood up. Before I could go back in control AJ bend down. She grabbed my member and started to stroke me which made me groan. She had me in her hands and continued to play with me. I groaned knowing what she was doing. "Please AJ."

"Please what?" she asked pulling my member close to her mouth.

"Please do it AJ." I begged. She smiled and put me in her mouth. I groaned loud feeling her suck, bite and lick my erection. Once she was finished we actually took a shower but it was kind of hard because we just wanted to touch each others wet bodies. Once we finished we went out and I saw Marie staring at us with a knowing look. I smiled at her and went into the room with AJ.

"Well Marie knows."

* * *

_**Marie is so cute! And she knows what's going on. Well next chapter is when there on Smackdown and Lita will be there. Awkward. -Maxine**_


	15. Marie's Present

**Chapter 15: Marie's Present**

By Friday AJ was officially going insane. All she could think about was Lita and Julian. All week she was having nightmares about Punk cheating on her again or him and being Julians father. _Punk wouldn't do that again. He chose me instead of Lita. He's mine. _Punk tried to calm her down the best he could seeing her change in behavior even though he had no idea why? What was going on with her? That was the answer she wanted to know. It was now Friday and the family was now at Smackdown in Nashville. Punk said now since they were together AJ should move into his locker room instead of being separate. Now the small family was in Punks locker room getting ready for the show. Marie was listening to music on her mothers phone, AJ was putting on her make up and Punk was getting dressed in the bathroom because he had a match.

Since AJ did not have a match tonight she was going to be at commentarty when Eve was going one on one with Lita. Marie asked if she could go with her mother but AJstrictly said no even though she had to go through Marie's puppy dog look. AJ didn't want her little girl to be close to Lita or Julian. AJ went out went it was time for the match. She waited in position until her music came onsand she skipped down the ring with her Divas Championship around her waist. She went down the ramp to the commentarty booth who was greeted by Michael and Josh.

_**Commentarty**_

**Michael:** We're back live on Friday night Snackdown and here joining us now is the Divas Champion AJ Lee.

**AJ: **Hey guys, it's good to be here to watch the match of one of woman I will be facing at No Way Out.

**Josh: **Well it's great to have you out here. Are you nervous about the match with Eve because a lot of Divas are saying you won the title was unfair. *Eves Music goes on*

**AJ:** No I'm not nervous and yes it is a bit unfair of how I won the title but it's mine now and it's going to stay mine. *Litas Music*

AJ watched as Lita dominated Eve through the entire match and as she glanced at her. At one point Eve was on the floor Lita turned back to AJ and smirked. AJ stood up and walked next to the ring leaving the title on the booth. "C'mon AJ lets have do fun. How about I get a match with you. Get in the ring." Lita said motioning towards the ring. AJ got up on the apron right infront of her.

"Let's show Punk who is best. I mean I don't want to brag but he did cheat on you probably because you couldn't keep him interested." After that AJ swung at Lita, slapping her with full force. Lita put her hand on her cheek and slowly turned to look at AJ with a dangerous experssion. Before she could do anything Eve came from behind and rolled Lita up for the pin and winning the match. AJ smiled and got off the apron, took her title and skipped up the ramp. She went back into Punks locker room to see her two favorite people playing Call of Duty on the Xbox 360. They turned to see her and talked about what happen outside until Marie wanted to go say hi to the other Divas. Her parents let her but for some reason AJ couldn't help but feel weird like something was about to happen that she had no control over.

* * *

Marie skipped down the hallways looking for the Divas locker room but instead bumped into somebody. "Sorry. Are you Ok?" Marue looked up to see her new friend Julian. She nodded and he smiled. "Good. Do you wanna take a walk around with me?"

"I'd love too maybe you could help me find the Divas Locker room." Julian took Maties hand and walked down the hall chatting away. Until Julian pulled something out of something from his back pocket.

"I have something for you." he had it in his fist.

"What is it? I like presents." Marie squealed hearing she has a present.

"Here." Julian opened his fist and showed her what he had. It was a simple silver chain and in script it said _Puddin. _It was the nickname that Harely Quinn gave to The Joker. Her favorite couple. She took the necklace and put it around he neck.

"Thankyou Julian I love it. I'm going to show this to mommy and daddy." Before he could say anything she ran off to find her parent to show them her new present.

* * *

_**I'm so upset. AJ is no longer the GM of Raw. I loved her with that job it gave Divas more power and a lot of people like to see a crazy chick in charge. I'm sad. They said she had an affair with John Cena but they give Vickie the job. Don't they remeber how she abused her power to help Dolph. This is so stupid I say they should bring AJ back. Anyway Reveiw? They will make me feel better. -Maxine**_


	16. No No No!

**Chapter 16: No No No**

Marie skipped down the hall going back to her parents house. She was so happy about her new necklace. She opened the door to see her parents playing the Xbox. "Mommy, daddy look." Matie said. Both her parents turned there daughter and noticed an unfamiliar necklace around her neck.

"Marie who gave you that necklace." Punk asked.

"Julian gave it to me." Marie said almost dreamily. Punk turned to look at AJ and her face was as pale as snow.

"It's ... pretty M." AJ said through a tight smile. Truth was AJ really did like the necklace but she just didn't like who gave it to her. "Well I'm going to catering cause I'm hungry." She planted a kiss on both of Marie's and Punks cheeks. AJ walked through the hallway going to the catering hall and saw Kaitlyn and Zack eating and talking. AJ got the food she wanted and sat down next to them.

"Woah AJ, better get another plate because it's going to fall off." Kaitlyn informed her best friend. AJ looked down and sure enough Kaitlyn was right. The small plate had a food pyramid that looked like it would fall any second. AJ laughed a littlr but still dug into her food. The three started a conversation about Marie and her necklace, that was until Kaitlyn and Zack suddenly got quiet. AJ turned around but she shouldn't have because a fist connected with her eye. AJ covered her now throbbing eye and looked to see Lita.

"Now we're even. Let's talk." Lita sneered. AJ looked at Zack and Kaitlyn who was telling her mentally not to go but it wasn't there decision.

"Fine." I got up and followed Amy to where ever. I found out that she was taking me to her dressing room. We walked in and sat.

"I'm sorry." Amy blurted out which caught my surpise.

"Really?" I asked. Was she serious?

"Yes I'm so sorry about what happen between me and Punk. It was a mistake." I was still confused of something.

"Then why did you punch me?"

"Well I don't like to get slapped." She noticed something un my eyes. "Just so you know Punk is not Julians father, Adam is." I sighed in relief. Like a weight was just lifted off her shoulder, like she could finally sleep.

"Well I forgive you." This time she sighed. "But I still don't trust you." I told her.

"Don't worry I can accept that. Wow you have no idea how much I was sorry and thanks for the second chance." AJ and Amy got up, hugged and AJ left to go find her family. Once she was out of ear shot Amy started to laugh.

"Oh AJ still so naive. Just you wait, I'll have Punk to myself once I get rid of you." She smiled evilly. "And I know exactly how to do that."

* * *

_**I know it's short but I don't want to reveal Amy's plan yet. Guess what she's doing I would like to know what you think she's thinking. Also IM me some match ideas if you'd like. Review. :D-Maxine**_


	17. Again?

**Chapter 17: Again?**

After Amy's apology AJ finally felt at peace with everything. She slept more without any nightmares. It was now two weeks after the apology and AJ wasnt feeling so great. She was throwing at random times and she was having stomach pains. Punk tried to get her to go to the doctor but she refused saying it was just a little stomach flu. Today was Monday and he had a match against Sheamus in a Champion vs Champion match. AJ said she wasn't going to the show today so he just took Marie.

Once going to the show Marie ran along looking for Julian so tonight I would just be Punk. Right now he was in his locker room hitting the punching bag to get some heat for his match. That was until a hand went on his shoulder, he turned around was face to face with Amy.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi?" I took her hand off and turned to face her. "Can I help you with anything Ames?"

"Actually yes you could. I miss you." she purred and I almost gaged.

"Ok so..."

"Let's have some fun." she said. My eyes widen.

"You can not be serious Ames. Not a chance." I went back to punching the bag until I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I fell to the floor and the only thing I saw before blacking out was Amy holding a frying pan.

* * *

AJ was now in the waiting room of the hospital. She thinks she knows what wrong with her but she wanted to confirm it. She was so nervous. "Apirl Mendez." the doctor called. She went over and was put in a room. Her nerves were eating her alive but she wanted to be calm. The doctor came in, did a test and left to see the results. When he came back he had a smile on his face.

"The test came out positive. Congratulation." Pregnant. I'm pregnant again. I smile knowing that pregnancy is different because now I have Phil. I get out of the hospital and go back to the bus. I make something to eat and turn on the TV to go and watch Phil's match. But what shocked her was they said that the match was canceled. That's weird. She'll just talk to him when he gets back. She decided to take a nap and wait.

She woke up and it was almost midnight. Where are they? She called Kaitlyn and she said that she had Marie but has no idea what happen to Punk. She started to worry, that was until she got a text from Punk.

'Maries with Kaitlyn and I'm going to ride with someone else tonight. Talk to you tommorow. I love you.' she smiled after reading it. He was ok, but she didn't know he was far from itbecaudsre it wasn't him who sent that text it was Lita.


	18. Getting Framed

**Chapter 18: Getting Framed**

Punk woke up the next morning with a huge headache. He put one of his hands on his pounding temple. He felt something shift on his chest. Thinking it was just AJ he ran a hand threw her red hair and he closed his eyes. His eyes shot opened not even noticing the pain that shot up to his temple. He looked down to see Lita. _All _of Lita. He lifted the covers and he could see all of himself to. He groaned and got up and put on his boxers.

He walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face hoping that he was just dreaming and when he woke up AJ would be sleeping on his chest. This wasn't even a dream, nightmare is a better word. He closed his eyes and ran his hands threw his hair trying to relax his heartbeat. "Last night was great." Lita voice startled him making him jump slightly. She was wereing his shirt with some sheer panties. He felt dirty with himself.

"I don't know what happen but after I leave I'm going to make sure your out of my life." He said coldly and Lita smirked.

"You don't want to do that."

"Why that?" He asked walking out of the room in search for his clothes.

"Because how will AJ feel when she finds out. I mean I would be upset if I found out that my boyfriend cheated on me." She put her hand on chin as if she was thinking. "How many times?" Her hand shot up and she smirked again. "That's right twice."

"You can't prove it." He said putting his pants on.

"Can't I?" She walked over to the night stand and got her phone. She scrolled through it for a moment before turning it around showing a picture. Not just any picture, it was booth of them, naked on the bed. Punk went to grab the phone but she was to quick. "I have way more than one and if you don't do as I say I'll send it to AJ and the whole roster." She smiled evilly at his angered face. "Maybe I can even put it on air for the whole WWE Universe to see."

He didn't know what to do but I can end really bad. "What am I supposed to do?" He asked bitterly.

"Well first let's start by round two." She pushed him back onto the bed and crawled on top off him.

* * *

AJ shot up on the bed and ran to the bathroom. She sat in front of the toilet and threw up most of her insides. After about a minute she got up and wipped her sickness the thing she hated. She lift her shirt and looked at her flat stomach which would soon to be big and round once again. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She was going to get breakfast with Kaitlyn and get Marie. Kaitlyn also said she had something very important to say.

I got to the diner I told Kaityln to meet me at and I see her and Marie eating. I walk in and sit down next to Marie. "Hi M." I say.

"Mommy." She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I missed you."

"Me too." I ordered what I wanted and dug in when it got there. We did ourlitltle chit chat until Marie had to go to the bathroom Kaitlyn got serious. "So what was the super important thing you had to talk to me about?" I asked biting my sandwich.

"It's about Punk and Marie." This was getting attention.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Well don't you think it's odd that Punks match was canceled and he didn't go back to the bus AND he just left Marie with me."

"What do you mean 'just left Marie'." Kaitlyns words were scaring me a bit.

"He texted me saying I HAD to watch Marie. I had to find her myself." I was shocked at this new information. What was going on with Phil?

"I'm going to call him." She nodded and AJ took out her phone and called Phil. It rang and rang but no answer. "No answer." I told her putting my phone back in my pocket. I texted Kofi and John and they had no idea where he was but they promised to call her as soon as they find out. Marie came back and sat next to her mother. She frowned when she saw there faces.

"Is everything ok mommy?" Marie asked. AJ looked at her and gave a tight smile.

"Everything is great M." AJ said but she didn't know everything was far from it.

* * *

**_Review time! What should Punks and AJs baby be? Boy or Girl? What is Amy going to do? Read to find out.-Maxine_**


	19. Poor Marie

**Chapter 19: Poor Marie **

AJ said goodbye to Kaitlyn and took Marie to the bus but something was off. Marie didn't say a word going over there and that scared AJ. Her daughter was always talkative and perky so something was bothering her. When they got back to the bus Marie went straight to the bathroom and locked the door. AJ sighed and slowly walked to the door. She knocked quietly. "M what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." I heard her mumbled.

"If nothing is bothering you than come out."

"I can't." Even though I couldn't see her I knew she was tearing up.

"Why can't you?" I said pressing my head on the door.

"Because of daddy."

"Marie please come out." I pleaded. After about two minutes Marie finally emegered. Her eyes were glassy but the tears haven't started yet. I kneeled down to her level. "What happen with daddy?"

"He doesn't love me anymore." My eyes widen but I wrapped my arms around my little girl and placed her on my lap.

"Why would you think that M your daddy loves you very much." Her head shot up which startled me. She had an angry expression.

"Really mommy? He left me yesterday by myself and he hasn't been with me for most of my life." The tears now rolled down her face. "He's a stranger to me and yes I want him as my daddy but he ... he." She screamed and ran to the bedroom. I had tears in my eyes as I sat on the floor. I got up and went to the bedroom. Marie was crying on the bed with her head in her hands. I slid into bed and wrapped an arm around her praying that Punk will come soon.

"Mommy?"

"Yes M."

"Can you sing?" She looked at me with puffy red eyes wanting to hear one of her favorite songs. The song I would sing to her when she was still in my stomach anso when she was scared. I nod and begin.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when sky's are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." _Marie closes her eyes as I hum the song. She holds onto me tightly.

"You love me, right mommy?" She asked. Those beautiful green eyes stare up at me, waiting for an answer.

"Of course I love you. You're my sunshine." She smiles at me.

"Good cause I love you too. A lot." She snuggles into my chest and we stay in that position until I hear her snoring. I place her head on the pillow, place a kiss on her forehead and walk out. I go to my phone and call Punk one more time.

"AJ." He finally answered.

"Hey where are you?" I asked.

"How about I just go to the bus and we talk when I get there." He says.

"Fine. See you." I hung up and sat on the couch waiting for him to arrive.

* * *

I put my phone back in my pocket and contined to walk to the bus. What was I going to say? What Lita told me to do. As much as I don't want to, if I don't it will not only mess up my relationship with AJ but also my wrestling career.

What happen to the old Lita? She had to come back and ruin my life after I was just getting it fixed. I was also my fault and that got me in this position.

What would Marie think of me if she knew about what had happened? Would she still love me? Maybe. Hate my guts? Probably. I hate that I'm in this but what can I do? I wish I could back in time and stop that day. If me and Lita weren't doing it me and AJ would have been a family, raising Marie together.

I finally got to the bus. I'm going to regret this but there is no backing down now. It's either sink or swim. I knocked on the door and now I wish I wasn't about to do this.

* * *

**_Review time! What is Punk going to tell AJ? How are AJ and Marie going to take it? Why is Lita so evil and what should Punks and AJs baby be? Boy or Girl? -Maxine_**


	20. Break Up

**Chapter 20: Break Up**

AJ opened the door and moved to the side letting Punk in. She sat on the couch with him sitting next to her. They didn't talk and it was kind of awkward until AJ broke it.

"So why was your match cancelled?" She asked.

"It's just part of a new storyline I'm doing." He lied. He hated lieing to her but he had to do this.

"Oh ok and what happen with Marie?"

"It was just something important I had to get into. I kind of don't want to talk about right now." _Keep lieing stupid ass. _AJ nodded and than smiled.

"Well I have something to tell you." She beamed.

"Me too but you go first."

"Ok well I wanted to tell that I'm pregnant again." Punk felt his heart break. He was just about to break up with her. It's bad enough but now it's worse. He pretended that he didn't care.

"Ok well that's good for _you_." He looked down with a bored expression but inside he just couldn't look at her. She looked confused.

"What do you 'that's good for you'." When he didn't say anything she knew what he meant. "Are you breaking up with me?" she asked. He couldn't even look at her.

"Yes." He said softly.

"Why? What about Marie?" Her voice was raising as the tears went down her face. He took a deep breath and said the biggest lie that he ever said.

"I'm sorry AJ but I don't love you anymore." His eyes were getting glassy. "I have someone else."

"Who?" You could barely hear what she said because she was sobbing so hard.

"Lita." She got up from the couch and stood infront of the window.

* * *

This has to be a nightmare. How could he just break up with me and go to Lita of all people. He told me he loved me, that he wanted to be with me not her. I fell for it, all of it. I shut my eyes when he I saw he was walking toward me. I try to control my anger but it gets the better of me. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" I yelled. He was about to say something but before he could my hand connected with his cheek.

He put his hand on his cheek and you could seeanger rage in AJ's eyes but when she looked up slightly the anger faded when she saw who was watching. Marie.

"Mommy, what going on?" Marie's sweet voice said.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"You guy are breaking up?" she asked almost in tears to.

"Yes." I said coldly.

"Are y-you still going t-to be here f-for me?" It was bad enough to say it to AJ but to Marie.

"No." He said. He now head tears in his eyes.

"GET OUT!" AJ yelled. Punk looked up to see the two most important girls in his life (besides his sisters.) breaking right in front of him. He slowly walked to the bus door and was about to open it until...

"WAIT DADDY!" Marie was wailing and running to her father until AJ grabbed her and put her in her arms. She rocked Marie back and forth as both of them cried.

"Let him leave M." AJ spat. Punk looked at them one more time before leaving. He felt so ... so emtpy. He took his phone and called Kofi to pick him up and that he was riding with him. Things are going to get hard.

* * *

_**No they broke up! Don't kill me it gets better, I promise. There's still time to vote if AJ and Punks baby should be a boy or girl! Reviews are nice -Maxine**_


	21. Really?

**Chapter 21: Really?**

Its been a week. A week since the break up and it hasn't been good. AJ and Marie won't stop crying and it has been hell for both of them and Punk. He wasn't doing well either. All of the Divas know and are now plotting revenge against Punk while some of the Superstars that know why Punk did it was in shock.

Now it was Monday and AJ and Marie was heading to the show. Marie has been quiet to everyone expect for her mother and AJ was just... just- she couldnt name the emotions she was feeling. She felt empty. Right now AJ and Marie were in AJ's private locker room since they're not with Punk. AJ was putting on her ring gear to get ready for her tag team match. It was AJ and Kaitlyn vs Lita and Eve.

AJ couldn't wait to get her hands on Lita. Now they were watching the next match which was Punk vs John. When Punk came out to the ring what made her blood boil was the woman trailing behind wearing a customized 'In Punk We Trust' shirt. You can't trust Punk, that shirt is a lie. She watched as Lita went into the ring with him, as she held onto his hand._ That should be me out there not her._ AJ looked at Marie. You can see the hate in Marie's eyes as she watches her 'daddy's' every move. She no longer has the CM Punk merchantdise because it made her sad to wear it.

AJ didn't look at the screen but she just got back to preparing for her match which was right after this one. About fourteen minutes later the match was over with Punk winning and Lita going up to him and kissing him. She told him to stay at ringside for her match. AJ was about to get out before Marie spoke. "Kick her butt mommy. She needs it."

"I will." I got in position and faked smiled when my music played. I skipped down the ring and I looked at Lita who was looking at me with a knowing look. I could see Punk staring at me but I don't make eye contact. I'll break if I do.

The bell rings and I'm suddenly on the ground by a huge close line from Lita. I quickly get up and start punching. The are all fake until Lita swings at my face. That was a very real punch that got my right in my lip. My anger flared and I'm suddenly on top off Lita, hitting her with everything I got. She should be lucky to leave the arena with less than a few bruises. I get off of her and my eyes go to Punk whose watching me. We stare at each other until I feel a pain on my leg. I drop to my knees suddenly wanting to throw up again.

Next thing I know is I won the match. I raise my hands in victory and I see Punk go in the ring to see Lita. I have the feeling to cry so I get out of the ring and go to the back. I find Kaitlyn and me and her go to Vince telling him about my pregnancy. After No Way Out I'm going to lose the championship and leave. I'm walking back to my locker room when a voice I knew to well speaks.

"Let's talk AJ."

* * *

_**Guess who it was? I don't have much to say so review? -Maxine**_


End file.
